


Bloodlust

by Shortstack_21



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortstack_21/pseuds/Shortstack_21
Summary: Lucy stared at the humans who lived their lives so carefree. Using their Lacrima phones or other magical devices. She admired their carefree nature although they lived in fear of the monsters that lurked in the dark. Fairies, witches, werewolves, and vampires. Of course, there were many other kinds of monsters being ranked.
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy stared at the humans who lived their lives so carefree. Using their Lacrima phones or other magical devices. She admired their carefree nature although they lived in fear of the monsters that lurked in the dark. Fairies, witches, werewolves, and vampires. Of course, there were many other kinds of monsters being ranked. An S- class was the most dangerous, most were types of demons, dragonslayers, and even some werewolves. Although Vampires were the most dangerous almost equaling to a demon, they were bloodthirsty, undead, and could influence people to do things. Vampires could only be killed by a stake in their heart, beheading, burning, and sunlight. Although death by sunlight could be avoided with either a ring, jewel, or some charmed item as long as it was on their person.

Lucy walked down the streets of Heragon, flowing through the crowd with inhuman grace. She was immortal after all, it's been hundreds of years since she's been turned and hasn't aged one bit. She was still stuck in her eighteen-year-old body. Her keys clacked against her hip. She wore her hair down and all black clothing. The shirt showed off her cleavage and her pink stone on a chain. Her necklace that granted her freedom in the sun making her a daywalker. Nightwalkers were vampires who were the unlucky souls who have yet to get their hands on such items. Lucy pitied them but only a little bit.

Lucy took a deep breath; the smell of delicious sweet blood was in the air around her. She missed human blood, so much that the burning in her throat never went away. Maybe she could just have a little taste, after all, she did have control. Lucy loved life and tried to live like a human except for having to drink blood to stay alive. Or maybe undead would be a better word to describe it. She loved and hated being a vampire it was both a blessing and a curse.

Lucy looked around the small shops, purchasing different trinkets and clothes. She loved buying all sorts of different clothes from around the world. Lucy loved living here a hundred years ago. Her old house still stood and was cleaned, she enjoyed visiting and reading the journals of her past to remember specific information. After hours of shopping, she made her way to an inn, sleeping wasn't impossible, but it didn't do anything except pass time. She sat in her room until dark, the night was her advantage. Unsuspecting humans drinking and unable to fend for themselves, Lucy couldn't even think of the last time she was drunk on alcohol as a human. She could eat and drink, but it never tasted as good, never made the hunger go away.

The streets were dark and gloomy until she reached Main Street, it was filled with people walking around laughing, enjoying life. All the blood smelled heavenly, and Lucy's throat burned as if someone poured hot water down her throat. Just a taste, that's all she wanted. Lucy waited until the streets started to die down waiting for her prey to be alone. He was a little drunk and young, he seemed carefree and happy. Lucy watched from the shadows as he leaned against a building, pulling out a cigarette. He smelled delicious, a perfect midnight snack. Lucy lifted her chin up, and made her way to the unsuspecting human, "well, what is a pretty thing like you doing here?"

Lucy smiled, "I'm walking home, my friends decided to ditch me even after my boyfriend broke up with me." She made a small little pout.

"Well, how 'bout I keep you company?"

"That would be lovely."

His hand dragged around her waist, "would you like a little distraction?"

Lucy leaned into his touch, "I think I could use a little distraction." He pulled her into the alleyway, his lips pressing against her neck.

She missed the human warmth, she was now cold-blooded. Lucy tilted her head to the side, moaning as he sucked on her sensitive skin. The fire in her throat burned, her hunger flared. She was just so hungry that pleasure now seemed unnecessary. Lucy kissed her way down his chin, her eyes becoming black and her teeth turning to a sharp point. His hands tangled in her hair, she grabbed his head turning it to the side as she bit, draining him of his precious life force. He fell limp in her arms, and she slowly lowered him down. Lucy wiped her mouth sighing in contempt, the burn completely extinguished. She laughed, human blood always made her giddy and feel powerful. It gave her strength, she loved power but loathed it at the same time. It made her remember the past, her old self when she was just a newborn. The old Lucy cared about nothing, she ended life more than she needed. She was ruthless and hopelessly in love with her creator Midnight. That was until he ruined her, he broke her spirit into a million pieces and made her fear him. She still feared him and his coven, she was always running from them. She would never be used again, she was the last Heartfilia and will always be the last in existence for vampires can never have children. Lucy continued her way back to the hotel, a smile on her face as she rubbed her lips. The taste of blood still lingering on her tongue as she made her way to the hotel.

Her eyes snapped open her dead heart beating rapidly, but she didn't dare move. A new heartbeat had reached her ears it was close. The person was waiting by her door, and she could smell the vervain, a hunter. She cursed herself for being too comfortable in Heragon. The window the only escape that seemed to be the best option, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She paused, he knew she was going to run. "I have scouts everywhere, ready to shoot on sight." Lucy frowned, she could still run. She was fast, full with fresh human blood making her stronger. She ran to the window shoving it open as the door was busted down. Lucy's eyes turned back as she looked at him and growled at him. It was a promise of death if he followed her and she could smell a little fear from him. She quickly ran down the streets using her vampire speed before running into a clear wall. No, it wasn't a wall it was magic, a spell made for trapping.

Lucy swirled around when she heard the footsteps of the man who was in her room. "It seems to me that Heragon has a vampire infestation. Why are you here?"

Lucy pressed her back against the spelled wall, "I'm only passing through. Besides, you have more than vampires to worry about. Unless you are biased against monsters."

She waited as he stepped in the barrier. Any moment she would strike and suck him dry of his blood. Maybe even rip him into pieces, she hasn't done that in ages.

"It's a shame that you are a vampire you are quite the looker." He said as his tan hands pulled out a wooden stake. Lucy snarled as she launched herself at him, her eyes black with bloodlust. She screamed when he rubbed vervain on her skin, it burned. She rushed back pulling her keys, "open the gate of the lion, Leo!"

Leo smiled at her, "princess always a pleasure to see your beautiful face."

"Loke now is not the time." Loke swiftly moved towards her attacker. His light was always so beautiful, "look out!" A gunshot rang in her ears as Loke started to fade back to the celestial world, "I'm sorry, Lucy."

She looked up at the large man who held a gun standing on the roof of a building, "I haven't seen a vampire use magic before. Were you a mage when you were turned?"

Lucy snarled, "I'm going to kill you for hurting my celestial spirit."

"I'd like to see you try." He spat on the ground. Lucy tackled him to the ground ignoring the burn of the vervain. Rage filled her making her see red. All she wanted was his blood, her eyes were black and her fangs shined brightly in the moonlight. Suddenly pain started, her eyes faded back into the brown human ones she has always loved. She looked down at her abdomen, a wooden stake was driven through it. Her hands shook as she touched her stomach, "oh god."

The hunter shoved her off him, her eyes flickered to the other male who wiped his hands on his pants, "should we just make this quick?"

She choked out a broken sob as she looked at her blood on her hands, she shouldn't have let herself give in to the bloodlust. The man she tackled looked at her, "Nah, I think we should have a little fun. She's an interesting one." His brown hair covered his eyes as he bent down swiping her keys making it impossible for her to use magic. Well not impossible but just hard and it used more magic.

Lucy closed her eyes and slowly opened them, she was ready to die. Pay for her sins in the underworld. The hundreds of years of being alive have made her almost forget her humanity. A small tear slid down her cheek when he squatted down to where she knelt, "I'm going to kill you now."

She met his eyes, "then do it already." He shoved her back making Her back scrape against the ground. She cried out when he twisted the stake, her body shuddered as pain wracked her body. Her back arched from the pavement, her screams filling the night. No one would ever interrupt hunter business, were afraid to do it.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?" Lucy's eyes snapped open a man with pink hair stood. Something was off, he had the scent of fire and smoke that wafted off of him.

"We are taking care of an infestation, now leave."

He snarled, "like hell, you're torturing her!" He moved with inhuman speed, taking the one close to him down with a ball of fire surrounding his hand. His eyes shined, his pupils thinking to slits only for a split second before shifting back to the green. Her attacker tried to reach for his knife but was too slow as her savior yelled "fire dragon's roar!" Lucy's vision turned blurry, great she was going to die and wake up with a bloodlust so intense she will drink and kill hundreds.

"Hey, wake up!" Lucy groaned as she listened to him, "I'm going to take this out of you."

"Wait- Aaahhh!" Her eyes squeezed shut, and she blindly trusted her arm out, her fist knocking his jaw.

He fell back with a thud, "ow, I'm okay! I got ya." She could feel warm arms lift her up in his arms. She was so cold the blackness took over.

Natsu stopped, panic took over when he felt her go limp. Oh, crap she's dead! He thought to himself. Natsu made his way to the forest, resting her down in the trees. His heart sank when his sensitive ears couldn't pick up a heartbeat. He pulled the gate keys out of his pocket, he could feel the magic in them surge, reaching out to their owner. Natsu jumped when she gasped, her body rising forward. He backed up, she was a vampire. How did he not smell it? How did he not notice that her heart was barely beating?

She was quite beautiful, "who are you?" Her tone was deadly. He wondered if she was old, ancient like some vampires he knew of.

"My name is Natsu. How about you?"

"Lucy, you didn't have to save me by the way." Natsu tilted his head, he's never had someone not tell him to thank you for saving their life.

"Of course, I did. Oh my god, what is with your eyes?" Natsu watched as her eyes turned black.

She squeaked, "I'm sorry! I'm just hungry!" Her voice was raw, and her stomach clenched.

Natsu tilted his head, studying her. He held his arm out, "have some of my blood. I want to know what it feels like."

Her eyes turned brown again, "no! I can't do that."

Natsu leaned closer, "sure you can. Here." Her eyes widened as his teeth sharpened and he bit his wrist, holding it out to her. Oh, gods, his blood smelled delicious. He watched her as she took a step closer, her eyes black like an abyss. Lucy looked up at him once, he nodded. She moved in a blur, and before he knew it, she held his hand in a bone-crushing grip. It was weird, Natsu watched with interest as she fed on him. He's never met a vampire who didn't look at him in disgust. Dragons and Vampires never got along, he could feel her slurping up his life force with eagerness as if she hadn't eaten in days. He knew that wasn't the case since he heard the vampire incident near the bars. Natsu started to feel a little woozy when she finally let go of his arm. "I'm sorry, did I take too much?"

Natsu smiled, "Nah, I'm good. It definitely felt bizarre. It stung too."

His eyes flickered to her mouth that was covered in his blood, "sorry, I got a little too carried away. I didn't mean to bite that hard, here." His face turned white when she held her hand out after biting it. "Vampire blood has healing properties."

Natsu shook his head, "I'll heal, I'm not that into drinking blood." The thought made him want to vomit. "so, I think these belong to you."

He handed her the keys, Lucy smiled, "Thank you!" She held them to her chest.

"How old are you?" Natsu drawled.

Lucy tilted her head, "oh it's been probably four hundred years since I've been turned. But who's counting? What about you little dragon? Dragons are immortal." He couldn't believe it she's been around for so long he wondered how she kept busy.

"I'm only eighteen am about to stop aging soon."

Lucy smiled, "well, enjoy eternity." She started to walk away.

"where are you going?"

She shrugged, "I'll see, it seems like I'm always moving around these days." He knew there was more to her words, but he didn't dare ask about what she meant by it.

Natsu scratched the back of his head, "well, would you like to come with me? You don't have to be alone, we can be friends!"

Lucy turned to him, "why on earth do you want to be friends?"

"One can never have too many friends, and if you come with me, you can have a family. You can stop running."

"I'm not running from anything." Her voice betrayed her, and it made him smile.

"Sure, you aren't. Come on it'll be an adventure. Plus, the officials will be looking for us, we killed people and Vampires aren't welcome here. I'm sure you know that."

Lucy lifted her chin up, "fine, I'll go with you, but that doesn't mean I'll stay."

Natsu grinned, "well, come on!" He held his hand out the bite on his wound already healed, his hand was so warm. He started to pull her along as the shouts of the soldiers echoed through the city.

"Where are we going?"

"Fairy Tail!" Oh, Lucy knew of them, the rowdy guild full of all types of monsters and magic users. Midnight despised them when they first started, they always stopped Midnights plans when it came to mass murder. She couldn't believe that she was once in love with that kind of monster who cared nothing about life. Maybe he compelled her to love him, but she would never know for sure. But if it were possible to stop running, she'd take it. She was so tired of running even tired of living. Being like this got boring after being on this earth for so long. But something told her this little dragon was going to change that, she'll have a sense of adventure again. Oh, how naive he was though, he was still young, and in a hundred years he too might be bored like her. He has yet to experience how lonely an immortal life can be, and it made her heart clench at the thought. No one should have to be forced to live an eternity especially not the way she did.


	2. Chapter Two

Lucy watched as the dragon slept, his chest slowly rising and falling. They ran for hours, and he needed rest. Lucy laid her back against the soft grass, she didn't need sleep, but it always helped pass the time. Her eyes drooped, and she let herself succumb to sleep, but it wasn't a dreamless one.

Lucy's body quaked with fear as the screams of her family and staff filled the castle. Vampires were swarming killing everyone on site. She hid in her bedchamber in the large closet filled with all her elegant clothing. She held her hand over her mouth when she heard footsteps in her bedchamber. Her heart raced, and her body trembled when the closet door squealed open revealing a man with black eyes and black hair. His fangs are glinting as the candlelight reflected off them. "Princess Lucy Heartfillia its a pleasure to meet you."

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice shook.

"You family owed us something's and they didn't pay up. Now, what should I do with you?" He moves towards her, and she tried to back up but her back pressed against the wood. "You are quite a stunner." His eyes flicked back to the door, her keys. She forgot her keys! How could she be so stupid to forget her only source of protection? "A celestial mage too. Your power is not to be underestimated. I could use someone like you."

"I won't help you." She screamed when he grabbed her arm forcing her to stand, her body pressed into him, "I don't think you'll have a choice." She screamed and thrashed against him when his teeth pierced her flesh. His cheek pressed against her shoulder as he drank from her neck. He pulled away and bit his wrist, "drink it!" He demanded as he pressed the bleeding wrist to her mouth. Making her choke on his blood. Tears slid down her face. Once she swallowed in one swift movement, her neck snapped. Lucy gasped and jolted awake. Her breaths were ragged, and she pressed her hand to neck. Natsu groaned and looked at her, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, go back to sleep." She said. Her dead heart seemed to race. She envied the other immortal creatures none having to suffer death other than Vampires. She didn't try to go back to sleep, so Lucy watched Natsu sleep. She wondered what his dragon form looked like. He slept so peacefully, and he looked like a child. So young and full of life only to be cursed with immortality. An immortal life could be beautiful if they didn't live in a world that constantly pushed away magical creatures away and forced them into hiding or if some lived amongst humans they were spat at or killed for just being who they were. No one chose this life it wasn't their fault, it was all genetics and curses that formed long ago never to be changed. Dragons were beautiful creatures never had to adapt to be trapped in human skin. She remembered those days when the last of the magnificent beasts morphed new skins to hide who they were to survive. Igneel was one of the lasts before they all went into hiding while the new young dragons took the form of dragon slayers who found those magnificent beasts. She wondered where they all went, probably north in a faraway land that even the eldest creatures didn't know about.

Lucy kept watching until the morning sun began to rise her stone hidden between her breasts warmed as if saying it was safe to be out, I'll protect you.

It was her mother's that she took from the demolished house she called home and found and had a mage with script magic create her sunstone. So she could walk along the humans, no longer a nightwalker after five years of being forced to hide away until Midnight trusted her to walk among them in the day. Natsu groaned as he stretched, his skin rippling as red scales shimmered in the light before fading away into human skin.

"Morning Luce. Oh my god, it's morning!" He shot straight up looking Lucy up and down. "Why aren't you burning?"

Lucy smirked and pulled out the pink stone, "this allows me to be in the sun. I'm not a nightwalker."

"Oh, well that's good. I don't want my new friend suddenly combusting."

"I don't want that either, trust me. We should get going there are hunters in these woods searching for us."

Natsu tilted his head, "I hear em' let's get going then." He held his hand out, and Lucy took it, the warmth making her shiver. Lucy was so cold, but then again she was technically dead.

The dragon slayer, Natsu led her through to Magnolia. The town she visited years ago, it had rebuilt itself.

"Have you ever been to Magnolia?" Natsu asked her.

Lucy felt dreadful her; she had with Midnight who decided to destroy it for fun. "Once, it was a long time ago."

"Oh, do you know anyone?"

"There weren't a lot of people left when I was here." She left it at that. Natsu glances her way; the silence answered the reason why loud and clear. He knew the history of Magnolia, how a coven of vampires destroyed the town like it was nothing. She was there, maybe even took part in the slaughter but he wouldn't judge, everyone does something they regret.

People waved at Natsu with smiles on their faces; it was bizarre to Lucy. "Do they know what you are?"

"Some, most think I'm just a mage with Fire magic, and I'm just part of a guild that doesn't discriminate. Fairy Tail is a legal guild, so most people are fine with it and stand behind us. We help them."

"I know. I remember when Fairy Tail started and other guilds. I was five when guilds were recognized by the law and how they swore to do good. All though, the dark guilds rose up too and caused a lot of trouble."

Natsu whistled, "man you are old."

Lucy shoved Natsu making him fall to the ground, harder than she anticipated. "Hey!"

Lucy smirked, "that's what you get for calling me old."

"Aye, the guild isn't too far."

Lucy swallowed as they walked through the central part of town. "There's a lot of heartbeats."

So many beating hearts of human blood. Her gums ached as her fangs tried to push through, she was fighting instincts.

Natsu slowed his pace and threw his arm around her, "I won't let ya kill anybody."

"I'll go out into the forest tonight and hunt. I shouldn't have drunk the human blood the other night. It's a horrible craving, a drug."

"You survived off of animal blood?"

Lucy nodded, "it was tough getting used to. It doesn't make me strong though; human blood is the real stuff. It makes you stronger, but your cravings are horrible."

"How did you get past the cravings?"

Lucy looked down, and she whispered, "you don't. It's always there eating away at you." Nasu watched her, the heaviness of what she has to live with. Lucy's steps faltered when the large guild hall stood over them, it was huge! The magic power that seemed to leak from behind the doors made her want to run.

"Come on Luce; they will let you join."

"Are there any other vampires?"

Natsu frowned, "no, you will be the first."

"Right, I guess we will see." Natsu threw his arm rounder shoulder and kicked the door open, "I'm home!"

"Hey, flame brain, what did I tell you about bringing home strays?"

"Lucy isn't a stray; she's my friend."

A white-haired woman came up to Lucy with a smile, "Hello Lucy; I'm Mira. Would you like to join Fairy Tail?"

Lucy swallowed the burn, down forcing it to the back of her mind, locking it deep inside. "I would; it's nice to meet you."

"Okay, we just need magic type if you have magic and your species." Mira wrote Lucy's first name, "oh and what is your last name of you don't mind me knowing."

Lucy forgot How through guilds were; it was only to make sure no one suddenly went missing. A way to keep them safe and if one went rouge, they would easily be found by the council.

"Heartfilia, I use celestial magic, and I'm an uh Vampire." She whispered, vampire as if it was a bad omen.

Mira only hesitated but shook it off with a smile, her heart beating just a little faster same with those who could hear their conversation.

Mira pulled out what looked to be a stamp, "where would you like your guild mark and what color?"

"On my hand in pink please."

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy."

"Yo, Luce!" Natsu waves her over to a group of people, "Lucy, this is Gray and Erza.

"It's nice to meet you, Lucy." The redhead said, pulling Lucy in her arms.

"So what are you?" Gray asked.

Lucy looked at Gray and crossed her arms over her chest, "vampire."

"You brought a vampire to the guild where children are?" Gray said, his tone was harsh.

"She won't hurt anyone."

"Well, then how many innocents have you killed?"

Lucy snarled, nothing human about it, "I don't drink and tell."

Erza stepped between them, "enough. Everyone is welcome in Fairy Tail even Vampires." Some guild members began to stare, the silent judging making Lucy feel alienated among them.

Gray sighed, "I'm sorry. I haven't dealt with trustworthy vampires before."

"No worries I drink mostly animal blood. But I understand there are many vampires not to be trusted. I know from experience." Her hand reached for her necklace the warmth always making her feel like her mother was there, watching over her.

Gray day back and kicked his feet on the table, "so how did you uh..."

Lucy met his eyes, "die you mean? How I had vampire blood in my system at the time of my death?"

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I'm just curious." Gray quickly said.

Lucy met Natsu's gaze who only stared at her, waiting to hear her answer. He was curious himself, how a young girl had to lose her human life.

"I was eighteen when I was forced to drink blood, and then he snapped my neck. The sound of bones breaking will forever haunt me."

Erza took her hand, "I'm sorry you had to go through that. It must be scary trying to figure out this life on your own."

Lucy smiled, "it's been around four hundred years, but yes, it was terrifying."

Erza smiled, "fascinating, what was it like back then?"

"I watched the end of many eras, the formation of legal guilds and how dark guilds came to be, the moment dragons began to evolve into their new forms known as Dragonslayers, and the rebirth of the land when fires demolished them. That was always my favorite, seeing how the earth always healed its self."

"Were you ever part of a guild?"

Lucy frowned, Midnight started Osion Seis when guilds began to be more well known. It was a vampire guild or better known as a coven. "Once, not my proudest time period."

Natsu blinked at her, "why?"

Lucy looked at her hands, so much blood had covered them on multiple occasions. The guilt was unbearable sometimes. Gray cursed, "it was a dark guild, wasn't it?"

"It is a dark guild, and I've been running from them for a long time."

"It is fine Lucy; the past is the past. You don't need to share anymore. Right, Gray?" Erza asked.

"Yes!" Gray squeaked out. Lucy had to admit, Erza was terrifying even if she was only a mage.

Natsu tilted his head, "why are you running from them? If you left the guild, then you are free to do that right?"

"No, it was my coven, the leader is the one who turned me." They were silent then. Letting the information she revealed about herself sink in.

Lucy looked around; everyone was so happy and carefree. What if she brought the wrong people's attention on this guild and put everyone in harms' way with hunters. She didn't kill the man she fed on but still, humans were deathly afraid of her kind.

"Ni, Erza, have you seen Happy?"

"He's with Carla and Wendy on a quest. They should be home tomorrow."

Lucy furrowed her brows. "Who is Happy?"

"He's our friend, an exceed."

"Amazing I haven't seen an exceed in a long time. Some still come to the earth land?"

"Many, they have a little colony in Fiore."

"Amazing! How have I not known about this?"

Natsu patted her shoulder, "it's okay for women your age you tend to be left out of the loop."

Lucy shook her head. "women my age? I may be four hundred years old but-"

Natsu held a finger, "four hundred and eighteen years old."

"Natsu do you want me to drink all your blood and leave you for dead or will you stop insulting my age."

"You won't hurt me."

Lucy quickly grabbed his arm twisting it slightly, "one more comment and I'll break your arm."

Natsu let out a strained "Okay. I'll stop." And Lucy let go.

"So Lucy where are you staying?"

"I have no idea. I need to look at some places, I had an old mansion in crocus and Heragon, but I don't have a place here. I never came back, too many bad memories. But it's nice to see it happy and completely rebuilt."

Natsu thought for a moment before smiling wide. "You can stay with me for now!"

"I guess I can do that until I find my place." Her hunger flared at the scent of fresh blood. Mira had cut herself on a piece of glass, Lucy couldn't remember the last time she drank any type of demon blood, but she did, however, remember the wicked taste that made her taste buds tingle. She grabbed the table to hopefully ground herself, the wood groaning.

Natsu sniffed the air his eye widening a bit, "Are you okay?"

Lucy swallowed, the burning sensation returning only seconds later. She could do this, ignore the bloodlust. She's lasted fifty years before without a relapse. But, the human she drank from had stirred the beast within, it was only twenty years, or she thinks it was before she relapsed on that human and well Natsu.

"I think I'm going to go for a hunt in the forest. Especially if I'll be in close quarters with you." She closed her eyes and breathed in the sweet smell before leaving. I can do this, she repeated in her head. She'll conquer the thirst again and abstain from it, although, maybe a few more sips of the Dragonslayer's blood. Lucy shook her head; he's off limits too she told herself.

—

Lucy's face paled as she looked around Natsu's house. "Natsu your house is filthy! Do you ever clean up after yourself?"

Natsu scratched the back of his head. "I don't have any guests over I'm mostly at the guild."

Lucy pulled a gold key from her key ring, "open, the gate of the maiden, Virgo!"

"Princess, is it punishment time?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Virgo will you help Natsu and me clean?"

"That's so cool! What other spirits do you have?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Ten gold keys and a couple of silver. I've been around for a while, and I only need two more gold keys to have all twelve zodiacs."

"I will get right on it, Princess." Lucy helped Virgo clean and by the time they finished with Lucy's vampiric speed they were sitting down on the now visible couch.

"Anything else Princess?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Virgo you can stop calling me princess. But no, you can go back. Thank you for your help."

Natsu, sighed as he leaned back. "Your spirits are weird. Can they do anything cool?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Virgo is an interesting one, but I love all of them. We've all been with each other for centuries and never broke our promises."

She rubbed Aquarius' key gently, her first gold key that was passed down from her mother. She wished they had killed her too so that she could be with her family again.

"Can I ask you what it's like?"

Lucy turned her head to Natsu. "What do you mean?"

"Being turned, no aging, and you know drinking blood."

Lucy nodded, "cold yet I felt like I was on fire. The moment you start waking up, it's agony my neck was broken, but I was able to feel it snap back in place. Plus I die one way and suddenly wake up which is always fun." She said sarcastically. "But the aging part is kind of boring. I don't get to grow old and have children like had planned and living for as long as I have it's lonely. I at least have had lovers, friends, and my spirits."

Natsu quirked an eyebrow, "lovers?"

Lucy shrugged, "I don't kiss and tell or should I say bite and tell." Natsu barked a bellowing laugh making Lucy laugh. If she could be out of breath, she was sure she would have.

"So were you in any other guilds other than the dark guild?"

Lucy smiled softly, "once, I haven't thought of them in a long time, but it was a small guild which was my mistake. Midnight, my creator, killed them all because they "took" me away from him."

Natsu's lips tugged into a frown, "you aren't property."

Lucy looked down had her hands: the very hands that were once covered in blood. "I'm his technically. He's my sire or as humans put it, creator. I will never get away from him unless he is turned to ash."

Natsu's hand went aflame, "I can easily do that. No one, not even a vampire should be a piece of property."

Lucy felt her dead beating heart flutter, "Natsu, I can't ask you to do that. He's powerful his magic will protect him. You should rest, it's getting late. Plus, I need to go get a bite." She winked as she stood before leaving in a blur. Natsu looked down at his hand that was still burning, and he swore to himself that he would help Lucy be free of Midnight. He paced for a while before he decided Lucy wouldn't be back for a while; she was a creature of the night after all. So, Natsu climbed in his hammock and succumbed to the never-ending abyss of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu watched, wide-eyed as Lucy licked her blood-covered lips. "Did you hunt all night?" He could smell the lingering scent of a bear.

"No, I took a walk and ran to Crocrus to get some of my journals."

"Journals?" Natsu asked as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"I like to record each time period. It helps in remembering what happened in each era. I've written documentation for libraries to keep in their records. That way, they had documents of first-hand experience."

"Amazing. So what's it like being an immortal?"

Her eyes seemed to fade into a dull brown as she thought of the question. "Lonely. It can get boring at times, but now it seems like I'm always running making sure hunters or Midnight aren't on my tail. The only good thing is the hunters would kill me. Midnight would force me to stay alive and draw out death if he even allows it." She pressed her hand along Aquarius' key. The first spirit she ever received from her mother. "My spirits have made it a little easier, though. They are my closest friends."

Natsu smiles at the vampire. She looked so young but has lived many eras. "I'm sure they think the same of you. Well, I'm starving ready to head to the guild?"

Lucy clenched her hands as she stood with vampiric speed. Her thirst quenched for now from all the hunting she had done overnight. She raised a brow, "are you ready?"

Natsu grinned, "well I may be an immortal, but I don't get the perks of speed like you. Let's go!"

His warm hand wrapped around hers and he dragged her to the guild. Lucy walked with her chin up as she entered the guild. Some of the guild members still looked at her in fear, and others shoved the children behind them. She clenched Natsu's hand tighter as he led her to what she now learned was his favorite spot at the bar so he could have an endless amount of food from Mira. Lucy missed human food. She could still eat it, but it doesn't taste the same or settle her hunger.

"Hey, Lucy! Hey Natsu!" Mira came up with a broad smile on her face. "Would you like anything?"

"I'm starving Mira! Can you make me your famous turkey legs with hot sauce? You want anything, Luce?"

Lucy shook her head, "I'm all full from last night." She flashes her fangs as she smiled at Natsu.

"Natsu!" Erza grabbed Natsu's shoulder.

"Erza what is it?" Natsu squeaked out.

"I need you and Lucy for a quest."

Lucy smiled as she turned to the redheaded warrior, "are you sure you want to enlist a vampire on your team? I'm sure your guild members will not be happy about your decision."

"Who cares what they think, you are a strong and valuable asset. I could use a little vampire strength and speed on my team."

Lucy shrugged and shook the woman's hand, "I will help you in whatever way I can."

Gray eyed her his hatred still all over his face "just don't kill anyone."

"I haven't killed a human in a very long time. I stopped before I took too much. I'm in control of it, and I will carry the vial things that I have done until I die and turn to dust."

Erza turned, "we need to meet at the train station at noon. Please don't be late."

"Oi, what is the quest?" Natsu asked.

"A rouge and unaccounted for, group of vampires are in Heragon."

Lucy smiled, "and that's why you wanted me. Do you know what they look like?"

"All I know is a name. I need to pack and so do you guys we'll discuss more of the rouge on the train."

Lucy followed Natsu around the house, "I overheard that a little dragon slayer is on a trip with Happy and Charla. I haven't seen Exceeds in a long time I'd love to meet them one day."

Natsu smiled, "Hopefully, they will be back home when we come back to the guild after our quest."

Lucy stopped at the front of Natsu's house, "Thank you, Natsu."

"For what?"

"Making me feel like I have a potential home. I'm tired of running all the time."

Natsu grinned, "you will always have a home here if you'd like to stay."

Once Lucy and Natsu packed their bags, they make their way to the station. Natsu's face paling as they drew closer to the station. Lucy scrunched her nose at the scent Natsu was producing. She stopped and faced him, "what do you reek of anxiety? Do I make you nervous?" She tilted her head, drawing Natsu's attention to the necklace that allowed her to be in the daylight.

"I get motion sickness."

Lucy couldn't even remember the time she was last sick. "Oh, that is unfortunate."

"Natsu! Lucy!" Erza and Gray were standing by the platform, waiting to board the train. "Let's go and prep for the mission, it's a two-hour train ride."

Natsu sighed, "this sucks."

"It will be okay. I'm sure it can't be that bad." Lucy said which only made Gray laugh, "just wait and see Lucy this guy can't even handle a five-second ride. He gets sick as soon as he steps on to a train."

"I forget how fragile the other creatures are. Vampires have no sickness and just come back to life if not killed properly."

Gray frowned, "yes, you are the most powerful but the most untrustworthy creatures. It'd be better if you lot turn to dust then we might have a chance in life to get along with humans. I'm tired of hiding, but your kind is the cause of this hatred towards those who are different."

Lucy looked away and took the seat at the window. Natsu laid his head down in Lucy's lap when the train began to move. She absently massaged his scalp his heart rate settling down as he began to relax. She looked toward Gray, who was still frowning at his hands. "Look, I know you don't like vampires, and I will admit I've done terrible things, but I'm doing my very best to make up for my sins. Not all of us are just killing for the hell of it."

Erza places her hand on Lucy's, "I'm sorry you don't have to tell us anything you don't want to."

Gray scoffed, "Erza how can we trust her? You know what those things did to my family. They are all bloodsuckers for all I care."

"Enough, Gray!" Lucy stopped listening to Erza lecture Gray. She did, however, look curiously, as Gray formed little objects out of ice and remolded it.

"It's beautiful." She said as she stared at the rose made of ice. "It's very detailed. I can see the veins on the rose petals as if it was real. What kind of ice magic is it?"

"Ice make." He said a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips at her compliment.

"Erza, what is your magic?"

"Reequip magic. How about you, Lucy?"

"I'm a celestial mage. I have almost all but two gold gate keys and several silver keys. I can do some heavenly body magic I learned from a friend I met long ago. I believe he has a grandson that should be your age."

Lucy looked down at her hand and gold glittered around her fingers. Loke's voice echoed as his key flowed like her hand. Words of friendship and ready for battle was all he sent through the bond a celestial mage and spirit they formed during the amount of time they've been together.

"It's beautiful. Your spirits must hold a tremendous amount of trust with you."

Lucy smiled, "they do, and as do I. I love them, they are my closest friends. Loke and Aquarius were the ones who helped me get through my transformation. I kept them secret when my creator took my other keys."

"It must have been difficult. I'm sorry you went through all that."

Lucy shrugged, "I would never have met you guys. But it was exhausting, and I'm done running and never having a place to call home."

Erza smiled and nodded. "Fairy Tail can be your home for as long as you need."

Lucy looked at the scenery that passed by, and every little detail caught her attention. "I used to live in Heragon. It was about sixty years ago we can use my house as a home base."

"A vampire den, no thank you," Gray said. Natsu groaned but held a thumbs up, "I'll stay as long as we don't take any transportation."

"Thank you for offering Lucy we would be delighted," Erza said.

"Whois, the vampire that we are after?"

"From reports, his name is Mason and has been hunting humans for the week. Hunters are going after him, and we were asked to get to him first by the council so they can question him. The hunter epidemic is getting worse; the council no longer has control."

"Well I don't know a Mason personally, but I'll need a scent to see if I've met him before. But how many has he killed?"

"Thirty people and counting every night."

"A night? Do they know if there is any killings or incidents during the day?"

"Only at night, why?"

Lucy sighed she was in this guys position. The thirst so overwhelming that drove her to keep hunting. The newborn phase has instincts that are so strong that you lose yourself in them. "He's a new vampire. Someone turned him and just left him. He'sbeing controlled by thirst and has lost everything that made him human." They were silent, all contemplating what they are going to do once they found him. Or at least Lucy was, she was in his shoes and knew he just needed time to adjust. He needed to learn and earn his right to walk in the sunlight with whichever charm he picks.

The train finally came to a stop, and Lucy helped Natsu get out of the train. Lucy dropped him when they were out of the way. "You can walk now. Feel better?"

Natsu stood, "did you have to drop me?"

"You were heavy."

"You have super strength of the undead!" People looked towards them. Lucy snarled, "gee let all the hunters know another vampire is here."

"Sorry."

"Well, Lucy, where do you live? Or used to."

Lucy watched Gray, who just frowned. "Right this way. Don't worry Natsu it's only a twenty-minute walk from here."

Lucy breathed in the scents, so many bodies of warm fresh blood made her gums ache. However, the familiar scent of freshly mowed grass and beautiful flowers blooming. Lucy smiled as they drew closer to the one house she considered home when she left her coven. Natsu balked at the large house on the corner of the little street called Bloomsbury.

"Well, are you guys going just to stand there?"

"Did you buy this with blood money?" Gray asked.

"Nope, my family was very wealthy before they died, and I earned this money through investments and hard work. I own property all over; the council knows I exist, so I am allowed to keep everything I've earned."

"Wouldn't that make it easier for your uh-"

"My creator, yes, but it was a risk I had to take so could earn and keep everything I had. He doesn't know every property I own, and I usually purchase as an anonymous buyer to avoid my name being in the listings. Well, come on in." Lucy led the trio into the old mansion. It was smaller compared to the one she was born in, but it had everything she needed, including a basement which stored all her journals that she decided to leave behind.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Erza said. Gray stayed silent, but Lucy noticed a slight look of awe in his eyes. She'll get him to warm up to her.

"Well, the bedrooms are upstairs. I have the place cleaned weekly. Feel free to pick whichever one you like." Lucy walked to the old kitchen, no groceries to cook for them. Lucy closed her eyes. Gray and Natsu were arguing over the room they wanted while Erza was already unpacking from the sound of her rummaging through the giant suitcase she brought. Lucy touched her keys and found the one she was looking for. "Open, the gate of the maiden, Virgo!"

"How may I help Princess?"

"Can you let them know I'm out getting food if they ask and help clean the kitchen?"

"I can, princess!"

Lucy walked the streets of Heragon once again. She entered the area she and Natsu had met. The hunter problem was as bad as it seemed the stench of her blood still had a residue on the stones. Before she didn't dare stay at the house, she once called home in fear of the hunters finding it.

Lucy walked back into the house, carrying bags of fresh groceries.

"I'm back guys with food!"

Lucy straightened when she and Virgo finished placing the food in the fridge.

"We are down here! You have so many cool things!" Natsu's voice carried through the house from the basement. In a blur, Lucy was standing behind Natsu and Gray who were reading an old leather-bound journal.

"What are you reading?"

Natsu and Gray jumped, "Sorry!"

"You took part in the war against Alvarez?" Gray asked.

Lucy nodded, memories of her carrying wounded soldiers and civilians out of the war zones. "I did, I was a medic one hundred and twenty years ago. I was fifteen years without a relapse and was able to control the thirst even as people bled all over me. Their screams were horrible as they laid on the ground bloody and broken."

Erza came around the corner holding an old iron breastplate, "It's in perfect condition. Where did you find this?"

"I collect everything over the decades that I have used that just one of many sets I have stored in different households, and some even donated to museums. Now, how about we go and have some dinner to discuss what we are planning on doing with Mason. He's a nightwalker so he should be sighted tonight."

Gray leaned back in his chair, thinking. "So are we just going to wait for the bodies to drop?"

Natsu and Lucy both said, "I need to find his scent." They looked at each other and smiled — the only two in the room with enhanced senses.

"But, yes we have no choice. I ran by the other spots he was sighted, but it's been too long, and Hunters are everywhere. I didn't want to risk it."

"Well, for now, we wait until tomorrow so we should all get some rest. I'll take first watch."

Lucy places her hand on Erza's shoulder. "I'll keep watch. I'm the only one who doesn't need sleep."

Lucy sat by the fireplace a new journal in her lap as she recorded the past few days. She held Plue in her lap as he slept while she wrote. She jumped when the stairs creaked.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you. Mind if I sit?" Natsu sat at the other end of the couch.

"It's fine. Couldn't sleep?"

"Didn't want you to be lonely. Or uh I guess you aren't alone. What is that?"

Lucy cuddled Plue, "this is Plue, he's one of my spirits. He keeps me company."

"Is it hard?"

Lucy looked up at him her brown eyes glinting in the firelight, "what do you mean?"

"Like does it get lonely? Does it hurt watching the people you love age and die?"

Lucy looked back at the flames dancing around the fireplace. Her chest suddenly felt heavy as her heart pounded against it. "It does. I've known many good people and even grew to love a few, but they all had mortal lives. I've known a few fae in which they aged slower but could die from wounds and diseases. Some decades were easier while others were either horrible or I was locked away."

"Locked away?"

Her lip trembled slightly. "My creator used to lock me away for many years as punishment with no ability to feed unless he chose it. Some times it would be a few months while others it was twenty years. The longest I was in the basement was fifty years, I think. I don't really know to be honest."

"Is that why you've been running from him?" Natsu's voice was low like he was scared of angering her.

"Well, yes, but no. He was an awful person, and I know it is wrong of me, but I loved him. I was so mad at myself for loving him when he made me do such awful things. I'll pay for my sins when this body is killed. You know it is rumored that vampires aren't allowed in heaven or whatever is good out there. They call it purgatory, eternal damnation."

Natsu watched her as she pulled her knees close to her chest, the small spirit dissipated in gold light as he went to the celestial realm. "I guess we won't know for sure where any of us go. Before Gramps found me, I was stealing my food and lighting places on fire. I've done terrible things too."

"No Natsu, you don't understand. I took part in destroying Magnolia; I was there taking part in the slaughter of innocent people. Gray is right; I am a monster. A creature of habit and destruction always follows me."

Natsu reached over and grabbed her cold hand, warming her to the bone, "If you are a monster, then so am I. I bring destruction everywhere I go too."

Lucy smirked up at him, "well, I guess we both are screwed."


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy walked among the streets, lights blinking overhead as they slowly went out. The trail was fresh as she and Natsu made their way following the trail of blood. Her gums ached as the scent of blood made its way up her nose whole Natsu scrunched his nose.

"He should be close, but I don't smell anything over the blood."

Lucy didn't say anything as they kept moving forward. Her shoulder brushed against Natsu's. The warmth of his body flowed through her. It made her wish she could feel that warmth coming from her body when she was alive. Now, it was just the cold abyss that flowed through her. Sure, she still bled, but it was different. She didn't feel the rush of adrenaline. Some times she missed the feeling of death, the void of emotions. She's turned them off only once. It was so she didn't feel the turmoil within as she helped slaughter the people of Magnolia.

Lucy could feel her fangs push against her gums as the hunger roared. She slowed and inhaled deeply, letting her senses take over. She could feel everything the slight whisper of the wind and tiny dust particles brush against her skin. These moments were always her favorite since being a vampire. Seeing everything in such vivid detail made her stare in awe at the world. She thought it would become boring to her, but it hasn't. When Lucy opened her eyes, everything became more clear she became the predator she was so terrified to be. Natsu observed her as she walked ahead of him, dragging her finger through fresh blood. Lucy hummed as she licked her finger, "B negative interesting choice for a newborn."

Natsu gagged, "that was disgusting. Why would you do that?"

"I'm trying to gather more about this Mason. He's messy, so he must be freshly turned. It takes time to not make a mess out of your prey. And B negative blood is a little bitter."

"What does blood type have to do with anything?" Gray asked as he came up from behind to stand next to Natsu.

"Newborns tend to like sweet blood types and healthy victims. He went this way." Lucy said as she licked her finger clean savoring the taste of human blood. Just that little taste made her craving even more unbearable as her new friends' heartbeats seem to cry out to her. How she yearned to taste Natsu's blood just one more time; the crackling fire in those veins awakened the beast that she kept locked away.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Natsu asked as he matched her pace.

She shook her head and felt her lip; she had bit her lip compliments through and had blood dribbling down her chin. "I'm fine, just thirsty. I can handle it, so no worries." She tried to smile but couldn't find the strength to. She reminded herself that she's already fed and that the hunger she felt was just a craving. Natsu went to touch her shoulder, and Lucy sped around him to avoid his touch. "I'm not that good. I don't want to hurt you guys."

"See, this is why we don't trust them," Grey muttered to Erza.

Lucy clenched her jaw as they continued their search for the rogue vampire. The trail ended once they reached an old abandoned building. They had to be quick before the sun went down, or they would be searching all over again. The newborn was panicking from what Natsu and Lucy could tell by the scent.

"Ugh, it reeks in here," Natsu said.

"Will you be quiet we vampires have really good hearing," Lucy said in a hushed whisper. Lucy looked up the stairs, "stay here." She ran up the stairs in a blur before anyone could voice their objections.

"Mason?" Lucy said as she took a slow step towards the figure.

"It wasn't my fault; I'm just so hungry." He turned towards her, his brown eyes meeting hers.

"I know. You are new to this, and you don't understand your options."

"She's going to kill me."

"Who is going to kill you, Mason?"

"Me." A voice said behind her. Lucy reaches her keys and twisted.

"Now, is that a way to greet an old friend?" Lucy swore as she came face to face with Ikaruga. Her pink hair swaying with the invisible wind she like Erza was an excellent swordswoman, but immortality made her almost unbeatable. Almost, being the time when Lucy used grand chariot and left her healing for days.

"It seems you are still alive after all this time. Your creator wishes to see you again either alive or dead it seems he no longer cares."

Lucy wrapped her fingers around Loke's key, "well, tell Midnight you tried and failed once again, or am I just going to have to use that spell again like last time?"

She smiled, "that was an error in little judgment pet, and it won't happen again."

"Aren't you like a thousand years old, why are you making new vampires? Has your eternal life gotten that boring?" Lucy's magic power swirled within her as she called onto Loke's power. She was going to kill Ikaruga this time, permanently. She may have to get creative, "Mason, I have friends downstairs, please don't bite one of them. I have a pest to deal with."

"You were always my favorite pet before they turned you. Your human body was so frail. You also weren't Midnight's creation. He was only responsible for molding you but it seems he failed."

Lucy steered her emotions. Questions can come later when she sees Midnight again. She was sure her death happened in her old home and not later, but the human physic is more malleable so that she wouldn't be surprised. Lucy knew she had to hit hard and finish the fight quickly. Sure, she had opened up her third origin for magic, but Ikaruga had twice the amount of time to master her magic and dig deeper into what Lucy would describe as a well for magic. She tapped her fingers to Gemini, telling them her plan as she spun around Ikargua's swipe of her katana. It was like a dance of light and steel as they fought. Lucy was small and nimble compared to Ikaruga, but one hit, and Lucy would be down for quite some time. Lucy screamed as Ikaruga sliced her sword across her abdomen as Lucy summoned Gemini.

"Oh no, you don't! Not again, little pet!"

"Gemini!" Lucy reaches her hand out to her spirit as they turned into her. Their hands were glowing as they reached for each other.

"Lucy!" She heard Natsu scream for her downstairs. His shoes were pounding the floorboards as he ran. It would be too slow she taught as Ikaruga rushed to Gemini as their hands tangled into each other.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

Oh, Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect become complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!

Urano Metria!" Lucy opened her eyes once the spell had finished dealing damage; the roof was destroyed along with part of the floor, and there laid Ikaruga, unconscious. Lucy looked down at her bloodied body as specks of black began to cloud her vision. She didn't dare lift her shirt in fear of internal organs being visible.

"Holy shit Lucy! Are you okay?"

Lucy went to stand only to fall back down, "no, I'm not." Natsu snaked his arms around her just as she collapsed again, breaths raspy. "I need you to burn her Natsu."

"The council is coming; they can take care of her. Right now, we need to get you out before they come."

"No! You have to she's dangerous and will kill them all. It's happened before just burn this place down. She can't heal if she's ash-" Lucy's words began to slur as the cold abyss took ahold of her.

Natsu cursed as he did what he was told and carried Lucy out the building to meet with the others.

"Geez, what happened to her?" Gray asked.

"A fight between someone named Ikaruga. She was a vampire. Lucy told me to burn her body."

"Mason, you need to tell the council everything. They will put you in their database. We can stay if you'd like."

"Thanks, Erza, please thank Lucy for me when she comes back."

"I will make sure to have Lucy check on you."

"Holt! In the name of the council, please state your names!"

Natsu cursed and gently set Lucy's body down, hoping she wouldn't come alive snarling and looking for blood. Her cuts were already healing, and her fingers were twitching. It was odd seeing her come back alive it was like each nerve was testing its functions.

"I am Erza Scarlet of Fairytail, and these are my comrades Gray, Natsu, and Lucy. We are here on a quest to retrieve a newborn, which is why I have called you here."

"Is she a vampire?" He pointed to Lucy, who was still unconscious.

"Yes, but she's been one for quite some time. She's part of Fairytail." Natsu said, slightly standing over her protectively. They didn't even give her a second glance.

"Mason Darnell, you are charged with murdering mortals, unauthorized hunting, and failure to register with the council. You are to come with us."

"He didn't know what he was!" Erza said.

"That will be decided through a trial. No worries, no harm will come to you."

Gray stood silently, but Natsu could tell even he didn't agree with this. They were supposed to register and teach him other ways, not arrest him. Lucy's eyes began to flutter along with her legs beginning to twitch.

"Your payment." The man with black hair who announced Mason's crimes handed Erza a pouch of jewels. They quickly turned and led Mason out of sight.

"Guys, she's beginning to wake up," Natsu said. He scooped her back up and began to walk back to Lucy's old house with the others close behind. It was better not to be in public when she woke. Natsu's nose twitched at the smell of her blood that was now coating his hands. He stepped into the luxurious house Lucy owned out of what he now learned ten. Lucy's fingers began to twitch almost like she was flexing them, testing out their movements. It made him wonder what went on in the body when they were coming back from the dead. Her heart did beat like she was alive, but it wasn't as fast and didn't seem to increase in the rate it pumped blood when she seemed over-excited. Natsu laid her down in the den where they had their late-night conversation. "Maybe we are both screwed." That's what she said to him last night, and he couldn't help but agree. From her journals, life did seem to bore her, and it became redundant.

"Is she awake yet? I want to know what the hell happened out there and who the other vampire was." Gray said while looking down at Lucy's body, beginning to wake. Suddenly she gasped, sitting upright, which made Natsu jump.

"Where is Mason?" She asked in a panic.

"The council took him." Lucy blinked up at Erza as she came closer. "I'm glad you are okay." Lucy didn't say anything before racing to what looked to be a chest, but when she opened it, a cold air washed over the room. Lucy pulled out a blood bag and greedily drank it dry. Gray gagged while Natsu vomited in the bin next to the couch; well, he hoped it was a bin.

"Ah, much better." Lucy licked her lips; her eyes were black but slowly fading back to the beautiful brown orbs. "I need to look in my journals Ikaruga said something that can't be true, but I have to be sure. With Mason, I'm sure everything will work out with him."

Gray scoffed, "they arrested him for murder. They said he would have a trial."

Lucy paused and turned, "a fair trial? There is no such thing for a vampire."

"I know which I normally wouldn't want a vampire roaming the streets, but he seemed like he was scared."

Natsu smiled up at Gray, and teasingly said, "you are starting to lose your 'I hate vampires' facade.

"I still do, but we can't leave him do die. It isn't his fault that he was turned. Hey, where are you going?"

Lucy kept walking, "I am not running into the council to save a vampire I barely know. I feel for him I do, but if I step foot in the council, I'm dead besides I need answers."

"Lucy is right. We can't do anything."

"But Erza-" Natsu faltered under her glare. "You're right sorry." When Natsu looked back to where Lucy was, he realized she was gone. He went down to the basement, where she kept her journals. She was vigorously scouring through her journals.

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for who turned me."

"Don't you already know that?"

She looked up at him wide-eyed. "Ikaruga insinuated that Midnight did not turn me and that I was left a human for a while after the attack. Compulsion is stronger in humans, and in the early stages of a newborn, we can basically be molded and shaped to think certain things with compulsion. I need the name of any vampire I might have mentioned in an unusual, passionate way, but it may be brief. Usually, the bond between a newborn and its creator is so strong it would be difficult to break that bond. I do, however, remember being starved and well tortured in my first few years of vampirism."

Natsu, Gray, and Erza were all helping read through some of Lucy's journals. "Erza, why are you turning red?" Natsu took the journal from Erza and then too blushed while a few giggles made their way up to his throat. "Lucy, you are quite dirty for writing about a guy named Eric. Oh, he's a vampire too! Maybe he is the one who turned you!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and snatched the journal away from him, "Eric is not your concerns."

"You two seemed to be very in love."

Lucy nodded, "we were. He was the first one to show me kindness, and yes, we did horrible things together. He was the one to convince me to leave Midnight, and I'm forever grateful he stayed behind to keep Midnight off my trail. He's probably dead." Lucy exhaled a deep breath. "It was a long time ago, though, so my feelings are gone."

Lucy looked back through her journal that she was reading, a tentative smile across her face. Her fingers seemed to caress the page as she turned them. Natsu sighed and looked back down at what he was reading. This particular one was dark and full of horrible things. This had to be from one of her evil days. Natsu pauses at a name he heard of often in hushed scared whispers. Zeref, the most powerful wizard who made himself into a vampire, the first vampire to come into existence. Lucy wrote about him as if she knew him personally.

"Lucy, do you know Zeref?"

"Of course I know of him but not personally, why?"

"You seem to know him very well from this one." Natsu handed her the journal, which she sped through it.

"I didn't date it. Huh, he's like one of the firsts in Alvertraz (spelling?) he was powerful and killed thousands in his wake."

Natsu gulped as he watched Lucy frown at the journal. From his knowledge, some vampires from a different sire hold a great influence on who they turned. The more powerful they were, the stronger the connection was. If Zeref did turn her, who happened to one of the most powerful celestial mages that Natsu has ever known along with Master Makarov, the pair could destroy the world if they wanted. Natsu resisted the urge to brush a strand of her hair from her face as she read through the journal. They would head back to Magnolia in the morning. Mason would have to fend for himself, Lucy and Erza were right, but Natsu couldn't help the guilt that seemed to crawl up into his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he waved a hand in front of Lucy's face.

"What?" She stopped twirling the blood milkshake.

"I was asking if you heard if Mason is going to be let out or is he gone for good?"

Lucy signed as she swirled her milkshake. She knew the consequences of accidentally killing your prey when the council knows about your existence. Many vampires never come back and their ashes are forgotten in some crypt. Maybe the council is different now and hold honor but it could be front to hide the beast inside. She hasn't killed in years and hoped to keep it that way but blood was a drug, the thrill of the hunt was a drug too.

"I don't know Natsu. A hundred years ago they would have just burned him but maybe now they show compassion now." She doubted they showed compassion for her kind. Many mortals and creatures alike despise her kind with a burning passion. She helped the hatred grow by following Midnight blindly with no regard for life. She will forever hate that part of her, the part that has no compassion, no boundaries, and no control.

"That's not right. Why would they do that?"

Oh, sweet summer child, he was so childish it amazed Lucy that he even made it this far. "Because they hate my kind. Vampires terrorized mortals and other creatures for thousands of years. People are still afraid of us and the fact that we can only be killed in a certain way. Those ways include decapitation, burning, and a stake through the heart. That fear doesn't just disappear."

Lucy waited for his response but all Natsu did was sit down next to her with a sad expression. So, they sat in silence soaking in the busy guild. Once the sun began to set Lucy stood, "I am going to go to my apartment. I need a shower and some good reading time." Lucy entered her apartment and drew herself a bath. The warmth of the water made her sigh in relief. The tension left her body even the never-ending hunger. At that moment she felt human again especially when she thought of Natsu becoming her friend. He was so young and has yet to see the horrors of this world. She didn't know how long she sat in the bath until she heard the knock on her door and caught Natsu's unique scent of smoke wafting through a forest.

"I'm coming!" She quickly moved around her room and dressed before opening the door to see the panic on Natsu's face. "What is it?"

"It's the hunters they are snooping around the guild looking for vampires and well, dragon slayers. But, more importantly, they are looking for us and some other vampire who was spotted around here."

Lucy paused. She didn't sense other vampires around the area. Then again she has been hiding her magic signature and scent so maybe this one was too. "We should just camp out here. It's no use going to the guild and possibly leading them inside." Guilds were special, hunters weren't allowed to hunt inside guilds but it didn't stop them from trying. Very few escape the council after committing mass murder of magical beings but even with that knowledge some are so driven by the hunt; they would die for it.

—

Earlier:

Natsu sat back and watched the guild bustling about while snacking on a freshly cooked chicken leg. Gray was having an intense arm wrestle battle with Gajeel while Erza watched with an intense expression.

Natsu turned just as the doors slammed open, Bixlow came running, "hunters are here! They are close to the guild!"

Master Makarov slammed his staff to the ground to quiet the whispers. "Quiet! We are safe here at the guild. Hunters are not allowed to cause any trouble on guild grounds. If you feel unsafe we have sleeping bags in storage for those who want to stay. If they enter we will welcome them with good ol' FairyTail hospitality. Do we know why they are here?"

One guild member whispered under their breath, "probably because we have a vampire in our midst."

Natsu growled, "hey Lucy has done nothing to us. She is welcome here!"

"Really? Tell that to the hunters who probably came here to find her and will end up killing us all."

"Enough! We won't get anything accomplished from bickering like children!" Erza yelled. The one guild member slid back in the crowd head lowered.

"Besides I heard they are after some rogue that is some guy who has had a pretty bad rap In the past."

Natsu quickly stood racing towards the door, "I gotta go warn Lucy! Just in case they know she's here. We don't need another infestation raid they did the last time there were a few vampires in one city."

—

Lucy finally stood after Natsu finished his long description of who the "new" vampire in town was. From the whispers, he overheard as he headed towards her apartment.

"Eh, Lucy where are you going?"

"I'm going to find out who is paying Magnolia a visit because whoever they are they know how to hide."

"But the hunters."

Lucy held up her gate keys, "I can protect myself."

Natsu followed her, not wanting to let her go alone. He felt a strong connection to her and he didn't understand it. When they left the apartment they were greeted by Erza and Gray.

"And what are you two doing? There are hunters here, you can get yourself killed."

Lucy smiled as Erza, "well I'm already dead, technically. I need to know who's here, i don't want any trouble with another vampire bringing attention on me or the guild."

Erza elbowed Gray who cleared his throat, "alright, well Erza and I are coming with you two since flame for brains can't be trusted with not burning the town down."

"Hey take that back Ice princess!"

"Do I hear fighting?" Erza had a dark aura around her as she glared at the two.

Both grabbed each other, "nope! We are the best of friends!" They said at the same time. Lucy rolled her eyes and continued walking through the streets. She quickly turned down a small alleyway when the scent of fresh blood caught her attention. "Luce?" Natsu picked you the pace to keep up with her.

"I smell blood. Stay back, if it's the vampire I don't want you to get hurt." Her gums ached as her hunger flared. She ran leaving behind her friends and ran straight into a clear wall. Her nose cracked at the impact.

"Well, you aren't the one we are looking for. Pity you are a pretty thing except for that gushing nose."

Lucy cursed under her breath and turned to look at the hunter. He licked his finger which was bleeding, he had cut it to draw whomever they were hunting out. "Well, care to tell me who you are looking for." She touched Virgo's key and whispered, "tell the others it's a trap and to go to the guild." She felt Virgo's gate open and leaned back against the wall.

"I'm not at liberty to say but let's just say he needs to be exterminated."

"I will leave you to it, then. I hope you find him." She began to back up the way she came and went to run; only to stop when she heard the click of a gun that only shot up in the air. Her body froze in place as she heard the voice behind her, "well that wasn't very nice."

She knew that voice like her own. The voice that used to whisper sweet nothings in her ear. She heard the slump of a body, "get out of here before I decide to drink you dry." The hunter scrambled away and Lucy slowly turned to the voice. Natsu, Gray, and Erza were yelling her name as they turned the corner. Lucy met the eyes of the person she trusted the most to save her from Midnight, "Erik, you're alive?"

"I missed you too, Lucy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter! I'm so excited to see where this fic goes and it is so fun to write. I hope everyone is doing well and safe during this time. Have a great weekend!


	6. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope everyone is safe and doing well. I'm excited about the next couple of chapters and I hope ya'll enjoy it.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter has a lemon and I apologize in advance but I suck at writing them and I'm trying to get out of my comfort zone.

Natsu came to a stop when he saw Lucy jump in the arms of the vampire named Erik; the one she wrote about constantly in her journals. "Who's that guy?" Gray asked.

"It's the one she wrote about, Erik." Natsu felt something stir in his chest, jealousy. He couldn't be jealous, right? He knew he liked Lucy but he didn't know her for very long. Besides she'd never like him in that way, he was young and inexperienced while she had centuries of experience.

Lucy pulled away from Erik frowning. Her heels made a clopping sound as they hit the pavement and the slap on Erik's face seemed to echo.

"You Asshole! I thought you were dead!" Anger flowed through her yet it didn't even phase Erik.

Erik to Natsu's annoyance seemed to enjoy the slap that could have broken a skull in two, only smiled at her. "Technically I am dead just not turned to ash."

Lucy slapped him again, "you had me worried. Is he here?" Her voice dipped low in fear. She didn't want to start running again. If she did, she'd end it right then and there.

"No, he's in Alcatraz seeing the elders. So Lucy are these your new living friends? Blood donors?" He sounded excited at the last part.

Lucy pressed her hand on his chest, "they are my friends and they and everyone else in the guild are off-limits."

Erik raised a brow, "are you still into the whole animal blood thing? Honestly don't know how you do it. Animal blood doesn't satisfy the thirst and doesn't give us the strength like humans."

"I have survived well enough on my own." Lucy crossed her arms clearly annoyed at the comments of her eating habits. "Besides, I can still kick your ass."

"Wanna try?" Erik leaned over her smiling playfully.

She leaned into him, "we have a lot to catch up on do we?" Lucy brushed a hand on a new scar adorning his face his eye closed. "What happened?"

"Sometimes there are injuries that even vampiric healing can't fix." Guilt made her shoulders feel heavy. It was her fault for leaving him defenseless. Yes, he was strong and his magic was powerful but compared to her magic, the well kept going down into an abyss of magic power.

Lucy looked to her friends, "go back to the guild it will be safer for you. We will be alright on our own."

"Are you sure, Luce?" Natsu was worried about leaving her alone with Erik. Something about him made him uneasy. Erik was a wildcard and it seemed like he didn't have the same rulebook that Lucy followed.

Lucy gave Natsu a wink, "I'm lucky Lucy I am sure we will be fine."

Erik grabbed her waist pulling her close, "I remember calling you that."

Natsu wanted to complain but Erza grabbed his arm dragging him down the street, "she's right Natsu. Let's let them have their moment."

Gray frowned once more at Erik before following Erza and Natsu. Once they were a safe distance Gray finally spoke, "I don't trust him. Why come all this way with hunters trailing you?"

"I agree we need to be on our guard he seems dangerous. Especially from what Lucy wrote about their time together. He still played a part in killing hundreds of innocent people." Erza said. She would protect the guild no matter what and a vampire who doesn't control his thirst or temptations made her uneasy. Erza could tell Natsu felt the same, his face revealing his emotion had always been one of his downfalls when he needed to keep a poker face.

"I'll burn him to ash if he hurts Lucy or anyone else in the guild." Natsu cracked his knuckles fire dancing in his eyes.

—

Lucy pulled Erik into her apartment rather forcibly. If he weren't a vampire he would have fallen flat on his face. Erik grabbed her face once the door slammed shut and pressed his lips against hers. Lucy growled as her back pressed into the door, "you break anything I'll kill you."

Erik smiled against her lips, "looking forward to it. I missed you."

Lucy gripped his shoulders, "I missed you too. These clothes need to come off." Erik didn't hesitate with removing his shirt and hers. Her soft creamy skin seemed to glow as her power swirled. Erik remembered the first time they were together, her power so strong she couldn't contain it when her emotions got the best of her.

"Just for my safety, these are staying right here ." Erik unhooked her keys and set them down on the table by the door.

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" Lucy pulled him close to her by his belt. A threat loomed behind her tone.

"From the last time we were together you blasted me with Leo's light during an orgasm."

Lucy blushed though it wasn't as noticeable as a vampire, "I apologized for that."

Erik raised a brow, "you killed me and it took me a week to heal."

"That's what the apology was for. Enough talking." Lucy unhooked her black laced bra and Erik's grip on her hips tightened. Lucy laughed when Erik scooped her into his arms and tossed her onto the bed. The bed frame groaned from her impact.

"You have a tone of Jewels so why are you living like this when you should be living like a queen?" Erik pressed his lips on her throat and trailed down to her chest.

"I like living like this. It's so different from the places I lived in. It's simple."

She moaned as his tongue circled her nipple. Her hands snake through his hair as he went lower. God, she didn't realize how much she missed him. He was the only thing that kept her going when she was with the coven.

Her pants were long forgotten by the bed and Lucy writhed beneath Erik as he found her bundle of nerves. His finger sliding in her wet folds as his tongue swirled around her clit. She felt like she was going to explode in glimmering stars, her hips greedily chasing after his fingers when he withdrew.

"Erik!" She snarled as she tried to pull his hand back down.

"Impatient are we?" He circled her mound watching her squirm.

"Please!" She mewed. Erik complied and slid three digits stretching her. Before she even blinked Erik had her pushed against the wall pants left on the side of the bed. She knew he liked it rough and she did too but every once in a while she wanted to be showered with affection with gentle movements. Lucy let out a moan as Erik pushed into her wet core not hesitating before ramming back into her. Erik nipped her neck causing her to growl. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, clinging on for dear life as he quickened his pace. Her power surged within her Erik stalled sensing her power around him. "Lucy I swear to god if you blast me again I'll blast you back."

"Sorry, it's just getting stronger as the years go by. I'm having trouble controlling it. Please don't stop." Lucy rested her head on the way as she clung to Erik as if he was the only thing keeping her alive. Her body shook with pleasure.

He growled, "I won't." Lucy felt the coil in her stomach, she was so close and Erik was picking up the pace, desperately getting closer to his climax.

"Fuck!" She cried out in ecstasy her thighs quivering. Erik roared her name has he came. He stilled placing his nose in the crook of Lucy's neck, breathing in her scent. Thinking back to their time together the other members of their coven couldn't stand being within ten miles of the two. Never sleeping nor getting tired they were addicted to each other touch making them feel more alive than before when they were human. Lucy rubbed her thumb over his scar, "who did this to you?"

He leaned his cheek into her hand, their bodies still connected as he held her up against the wall, "Midnight did it when he found out I helped you leave. He made me use my magic to make it scar along with vervain."

Her eyes softened, "I shouldn't have left you."

"You had to, he was going to kill you or only use you for your power. Lucy, you are the strongest celestial mage on the planet you come from a long line of celestial mages which was why he wanted you."

Lucy unhooked her legs from his waist and lowered herself down. She grabbed his shirt which was long enough to reach her thighs. "Erik there is something I need to tell you. I'm not sure if Midnight was the one who turned me."

"What do you mean?"

Lucy huffed her thought running wild as she pours herself a drink. "Something Ikaruga said. I wrote about Zeref a lot even though I don't know him. What if he is the one who turned me?"

Erik laughed, "so let me get this straight. You think Zeref, one of the most powerful vampires in the world is the one who turned you, why?"

Lucy crosses her arms, "well I don't know. I haven't figured that part out yet." She sat on her bed watching Erik pull his pants back on.

"Hey, I'm sorry. So, tell me, what you have been up to these past few years." Lucy told him everything she's been doing, how she's been training her ass off and now she can summon her spirits without even touching her keys. How she decided to join the guild called Fairy Tail.

"These damn hunters. Why can't they just leave us alone?"

Lucy pulled him down with her, their legs tangling, "I don't know. At least they keep us entertained."

"Only you would say that. Say is there a club around here? We could have a little fun like we used to."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "I don't do that kind of stuff anymore."

"Right, I forgot you do that. What's the point when it doesn't give you the perks of human blood?" Lucy hated herself for being tempted to go back to doing the very thing that made her hate her very existence. She knew many covens despised those who only survived off of animal blood and limiting themselves to hunting maybe every other week. The older vampires are the ones who get bored easily and become ruthless to help with their boredom.

"I changed, I don't want to hurt people. Creatures or not I refuse to be the monster they say we are anymore."

Erik brushed her hair out of her face, "you can't deny who you are. You should have them groveling at your feet by just your beauty alone."

She smiled at him and pulled him closer to her. Her head rested on his chest, "I'm just so tired of running." Erik ran his hand through her hair coaxing her to relax, "I know." That was all he had to say before he felt her body relax and fell asleep. She must have been mentally exhausted for her to sleep. He too felt that exhaustion and closed his eyes as he held her close. Both ignoring the dark events that always seemed to follow them when they were together. Whether it be from betrayal or the body count that Erik seems to leave behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy smiled as she felt the hand wrap around her waist to pull her close. Erik pressed a soft kiss on the nape of her neck. “I told you I wouldn’t blast you.” She said.  
Eriks laughed and nuzzled her, “you came close. What I want to know is why is your magic getting stronger over time and mine isn’t?”  
“Are you jealous? Technically you are a dragon slayer so go ask the dragons.”  
“I’m not one of them anymore.” He said bitterly.  
Lucy turned over to look at him more closely. “You can’t keep denying who you are.”  
“I love it when you use my own words against me.” He touched the necklace the hung on her neck. “You still have your mother’s necklace.”  
“Remember, I had it charmed so I can go I’m the sun.” She touched the ring on his hand the gleaming purple stone shining in the light. It matched his poison magic perfectly.  
Lucy knew deep down in her heart this momentary peace between the two will come to an end like it always did in the past. Midnight always forced them apart by using the special dagger he always kept close to him. The very dagger that was in her chest putting her to sleep and unable to heal until it was removed. The other times that Midnight wasn’t involved was during a huge fight which led to them killing each other only to wake up and do it all over again until one of them left.  
Lucy despised that dagger, wishing it was never forged with whatever dark magic that granted it that power. She hoped to never see it again.  
Only if she knew that very dagger would be used against her once more.  
Lucy walked into the guild with a smile while holding Erik’s hand. She smiled at the guild members who still were afraid of her and made sure to even wink when the others who hated her kind sneered at her. Lucy decided instead of being equally rude back she was going to kill them with kindness.  
“Why do you stay silent when they are mean to you?” Erik asked her.  
Lucy thought back to her Natsu’s conversation on their first mission. She refused to be the monster they wanted her to be and she hoped that one day she and her kind didn’t have to hide what they truly were. Even vampires need jobs and want to have social lives but the hatred against their kind made them fear the possibility of being pushed out by society or worse, killed.  
“Because I want to prove I’m not a monster. I am going to be better than stoop to their level.”  
Lucy smiled wide when she saw Natsu and Gray arguing over something completely random. They quieted down when they spotted Erik who glared back at them. “Hey, Natsu any new jobs yet?”  
“Nothing. Ever since the hunters arrived the jobs stopped coming in.” Natsu sighed and rested his head in his hand. His nose scrunched a little when Lucy sat next to him.  
“Well, that sucks I was gonna see about helping Erik establish a life here.”  
Gray snorted, “and we have another vampire here, no thanks. I don’t trust him.”  
“Hey, I haven’t done anything to you!” Erik yelled.  
Lucy sighed feeling a little defeated, “I know your family was murdered by vampires and I’m sorry. Not all of us are bad and even the ones trying to repent for their sins.”  
“Do you remember who attacked your home?” Erik asked.  
“Why on earth would you want to know about my family? My People!”  
“Lucy and I may know who and where they are today. We could give you closure.”  
Gray closed his eyes the memory of that horrible night surfacing clear as day. His mother sacrificing herself to save their people with one of their most sacred moves, Ice Shell. Sealing the leader within the ice for eternity.  
“I don’t remember all of them but my village was attacked by a coven of about six vampires. Their leader was called Deliora and my mother used Iced shell on him and the other vampires scattered in fear. I was the one who found Deliora and led him to my village thinking he would help us with some vampires in the area but it was his vampires causing trouble.”  
“Shit. I remember this. How old were you?”  
“Seven. It’s been eleven years.”  
“I was twenty when I died. I was a poison dragon slayer and Midnight found me one night dying from wounds during a war. I was turned about 200 years ago when Ishgar was just establishing its self as a claimed territory for the council to watch over the countries. I was injured during the great rebellion in Bosco. Deliora took point in trying to concur Bosco for himself. He didn’t care who died or who lived. I know his other members and Lucy knows one of them.”  
“I do?”  
“Remember Angel? Midnight turned her hoping you’d find out at some point after she lost to you she’s wanted revenge ever since you got Gemini, Aries, and Scorpio.”  
Lucy frowned, “of course he would. Well, if I see her again I’m gonna kill her. That’s probably why she’s been a coward and ran away from me.”  
Erik looked to Gray, “if you want revenge I can help you find them and you can do what you want with them.”  
Gray thought for a moment before noticing Erza’s glare that was directed towards Erik. Gray looked at Lucy who was glancing between the two, “I don’t want revenge. Deliora is gone and that is all that matters but thank you for offering.” Gray looked away promising himself that one day he will take Erik’s offer for revenge for Ur. He missed her every day and wished she could be part of his life and meet Juvia, the beautiful mermaid who stole his frozen heart.  
“Hey Lucy, since you stopped drinking human blood want to have a rematch?” Erik said holding his hand out for an arm-wrestling contest.  
“Oh please, the last one we did ended up with you thrown on your ass for being a sore loser.” Lucy defied herself as she took his hand in hers.  
“I’m next!” Natsu yelled and watched intently.  
Erza stood, “I shall count to three and yell start for the arm wrestle to begin.”  
Erik pointed down at her belt that held her keys, “no cheating with Taurus.”  
“One... two... three... Start!”  
Erik grunted as Lucy pushed his arm down not even showing a sign that she was struggling. She looked happy, genuinely happy and Natsu knew that she wants to be around someone who felt the same as she did. Erik began pushing her arm down and the struggling began. The wooden table began to groan from the pressure as the two continued. Other guild members started to watch the two vampires throw curses and antagonize one another to try to get the upper hand. Surprisingly, Lucy was starting to lose and she knew it too. Lucy growled as she struggled to beat Erik who was beginning to grin. His grin made her want to smack it right off his face. Lucy gritted her teeth and suddenly her hand was slammed into the table.  
“No fair! Come on you fed recently am I-“  
“Excuses Lucy. Alright, Natsu you’re on!”  
The day seemed to go by in a blur and Lucy felt as if time is starting to slip away from her. Was time even relevant anymore, she did not know the answer. Erik pulled her along the streets stopping when he saw the Honey and Bone night club.  
“Come on Lucy one night of fun and I promise I’ll never bring it up again.”  
“I- I told you, I don’t do that stuff anymore. There are hunters in the area and I don’t want to draw attention. I’m affiliated with the guild and people could get hurt. You have your fun I’m going home.”  
“Oh come on Lucy live a little. Feel the rush and strength flow through you when you have just one little bite.” Erik tried to tug her towards him but she refused to budge. She had promised herself that night she met Natsu to not drink human blood or the blood from other magical creatures.  
“No. I know who I am now and I refuse to have a relapse. Go inside and have your fun without me.” Lucy ripped her arm out his grip and walked away. She refused to look back as she said, “go find your own place to stay for the night. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
She was proud of herself for standing up to him. Lucy made her way back to the guild hoping to spend some time with the rowdy group she called friends. She only spared one last look behind her hoping Erik would walk out but she was disappointed once again. She knew she shouldn’t love him but he had made her feel alive. When Lucy entered the guild it was quieter than usual but many members went home.  
“Hey, Luce! I thought you went home with Erik.” Natsu came up beside her worried. “Did something happen?”  
Lucy sat at the bar and Mira brought her a whiskey. Lucy didn’t hesitate as she tossed her head back drinking the whole thing. “I was but he decided to go to a club to hunt. It is easier to go unnoticed.”  
“You didn’t join him?” There was a slight bit of fear in his voice but Lucy shrugged it off.  
“I don’t do that stuff anymore. He tried to convince me to just have one night of fun but I don’t want to go back to the old Lucy.” She would be different in this era.  
“Well good for you. So, what would you like to do?”  
Lucy leaned over the bar grabbing the bottle, “drink.”  
Natsu watched as she sipped from the bottle. He knew she was hurt by Erik trying to convince her to go against what she was doing for herself. Natsu sighed, “well I was going to suggest we go find out where the hunters are but I guess you are busy.”  
Lucy raised a brow. “Alright let’s go.”  
Natsu grinned flashing his sharp teeth, “I’m all fired up!”  
“Whatever you say, dragon boy.” Lucy laughed as Natsu pulled her out of the guild. The two running through the streets like children looking for trouble.  
———  
 **Hunters Guild: Ghoul Spirit**  
 **Location: Unknown**  
The screen displayed an image of a young beautiful blond woman smiling at a man with dark brown hair with a scar on his face.  
“Attention hunters!” The loud voice boomed demanding attention. “This woman is a well-known vampire that Magnolia has long forgotten. I’m sure you have read the books about Lucy Heartfilia, a vampire who has been around for far too long. The council has done nothing even though she is responsible for the destruction of Magnolia over a hundred years ago. She is responsible for the countless killings along with her coven Oracion Seis.”  
A few gasped in the crowed while others roared in protest. The master nodded along, “I understand your anger. We have received a large bounty for her death. The bounty is 70 million jewels for the first Hunter guild to make this beast suffer! She is hiding like a coward with the guild known as Fairy Tail. A guild for monsters of all kind, a place that we are told is off limits!” The outraged crowd grew louder. The man seemed to feed off them as his excitement grew, “I say we Ghoul Spirit, take her down! The first hunter shall receive 20 Million Jewels of you remove this beast from this earth and bring back proof of death.”  
He held up a finger, “But that is not all, the man with her is also a target, the infamous Cobra! His Bounty is only 10 million and will go directly to the hunter who brings back proof of his demise. The woman Lucy is our first priority as she is a danger to us and the human race!”  
A cruel laugh as he smiled and held his arms wide, “Happy Hunting!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! I can't wait to finish the next chapter because I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since I was writing this one.


End file.
